Ichigo en el País de las Maravillas
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: Ichigo se encuentra en un mundo desconocido y Rukia no aparece por ningún lado! Todo es muy extraño y confuso ¿podrá salir de este aprieto bien librado? Universo Alterno. Lemon.


Este fic va dedicado a mi querida Brise-nee! xq siempre me apoya. Este fic fue escrito para participar en un concurso. Concurso en el cual ya me había rendido sin si quiera empezar a escribir la historia. Brise-nee, no lo hubiera escrito si no hubieras estado ahí para apoyarme. Gracias por todo eres una gran hermana. Gracias por escucharme siempre incluso en mis peores momentos. Te adoro, lo sabes 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Summary: Ichigo se encuentra en un mundo desconocido y Rukia no aparece por ningún lado! Todo es muy extraño y confuso ¿podrá salir de este aprieto bien librado? Universo Alterno.

**ICHIGO EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Era lo que se preguntaba un apuesto pelinaranjo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había despertado. El intenso sol que yacía en el cielo de aquel lugar lo había, prácticamente, obligado a abrir los ojos y así acabar con el estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba con anterioridad.

Cuando fue un poco más consciente de sí mismo, buscó a su lado a "alguien" que se supone dormía junta él, pero no encontró nada. Entonces, notó que no estaba en su cama, sino que se encontraba sobre un hermoso y verde prado, y que tampoco estaba su ropa de dormir, sino que usaba un pantalón de vestir en color negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color.

— Rukia…— susurró mientras escrudiñaba el lugar en busca de su "enana", como él la llamaba. Sin embargo, no encontraba nada parecido a una mujer.

Bordeando el prado, se encontraban unos árboles de cerezo. Eran tan altos y robustos que las zonas que estaban debajo de ellos se veían ensombrecidas en gran medida. Escasos eran los rayos del sol que llegaban hasta la parte baja en aquella especie de bosque.

Kurosaki Ichigo era el nombre del desorientado hombre. Él era alto, fuerte, de piel apiñonada, ojos marrones y un extraño y brillante cabello naranja. Ichigo había sido, desde pequeño, temerario y aventurero pero en aquel momento se sentía sumamente confundido y, en cierto modo, atemorizado. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, realmente era hermoso, pero a la vez, tan extraño que le hacía sentir desconfiado y a la defensiva.

Haciendo gala de su temple, se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al espeso bosque. Alguien debía poder decirle qué demonios era ese lugar y cómo podía salir de ahí. Dubitativo, daba cortos pasos. La tenue obscuridad que se presentaba frente a él, le hacía tiritar en cierta medida. Estaba por entrar a ésta cuando una voz lo sorprendió

– ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! – canturreaba una alegre mujer mientras brincaba por el prado en donde segundos antes se encontraba el naranjito.

Ver esa imagen le sorprendió en demasía. Se trataba de una joven de escasa estatura, delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos. "Es ella" — pensó él mientras la miraba fijamente—. Pero no solo su apariencia física llamó su atención sino también el leotardo sin mangas en color blanco que vestía la mujer.

– ¡Rukia~!– gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón pero la fémina ni si quiera pareció escucharle.

– ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! – continuaba su melodía mientras, esta vez, se introducía en el bosque, rodeando graciosamente los árboles con los que se topaba en su andar.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, Ichigo se había percatado que no era la persona que él creía, porque hasta donde recordaba, Rukia no poseía ni orejas ni cola de conejo, aunque estaba seguro de que le habría encantado, además su mirada era completamente distinta. Se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de la realidad pero de cualquier manera decidió seguirla, era con lo único que se había topado desde que despertó y luego de un "Hey, tú" salió corriendo tras ella.

Estaba seguro de que él era un hombre con una gran capacidad para correr, en su adolescencia, había ganado varios campeonatos en carreras que lo abalaban. Por eso, no entendía como carambas no había podido alcanzar a tan escandaloso ser.

Continuó su andar hasta que el canto de una aguda voz llegó hasta sus oídos. La voz era diferente a la que había escuchado antes, así que decidió acercarse y averiguar de quién se trataba ésta vez.

Ichigo se había quedado parado frente a una pequeña puerta en color rosa, que apenas y le llegaba a la rodilla. Una barda blanca, de la misma altura de la puerta, rodeaba la zona.

A la distancia a la que se encontraba, podía observar con claridad el "exótico" espectáculo que yacía frente a él. Una larga mesa con 12 sillas, 5 a los lados y 2 en cada extremo, eran los muebles de aquel sitio. Un mantel en color blanco cubría la mesa en su totalidad.

– ¡Pastel, Pastel, Pastel! ¡Una capa de frijoles y otras tantas de miel! ¡Pastel, Pastel, Pastel! ¡Dos mordidas y un sorbo de te! – cantaba una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña, orbes color ocre y enormes atributos.

La hermosa mujer llevaba un hermoso y pavoroso vestido en color rosa pastel. La mitad de su cabello estaba amarrado y la otra mitad suelto. Su nombre era Inoue Orihime.

– ¡Bah! – Dijo con desagrado una bella rubia de atributos mayores a la castaña – ¿Cómo que té? Eso oxida, Orihime. ¡Es momento de sacar el sake! – decía mientras sacaba de en medio de su busto una botella blanca. – ¿Qué dices, Yoruichi? ¿Te unes? – decía mientras le mostraba la blanca botella a un gato de color negro.

Ésta mujer, de edad mayor a la anterior, llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo sin mangas y de grandes holanes. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto y caía alrededor de su escotado busto. Ella llevaba por nombre, Matsumoto Rangiku, mayormente conocida como…

– ¡Matsumoto! – una voz masculina se hizo presente. Un joven de mediana estatura y cabello plateado reprendía a la mujer que se sentaba junto a él.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, era un hombre de corta estatura, de bellos ojos y de brillante cabellera platinada. Su fuerte carácter le ayudaba a imponérsele a cualquier persona que se le encontrara enfrente, con una pequeña excepción, su rebelde subordinada. El caballero llevaba puesto un traje en color gris que le hacía lucir sumamente elegante.

– Pero Taicho, no tiene por qué enojarse. Además, una no es ninguna.

– ¿Una? ¡Per**o** si llevas como mil! – mencionó el peliblanco mientras señalaba una pila de blancas botellas que se encontraban detrás de la causante de su enojo.

– Vamos Taicho– replicó la rubia – déjanos disfrutar ahora que somos jóvenes.

Ichigo estaba verdaderamente perplejo ante aquella imagen y su expresión facial lo denotaba ampliamente. Su seño se había fruncido más de lo normal y una profunda mueca se dibujaba en sus labios.

Unos peleaban mientras la castaña seguía cantando su "cancioncita" y el hombre que se encontraba en el asiento principal era el que más le inquietaba, un guapo rubio de ojos verdes que parecía admirar la escena como si planeara algo debajo de ese sombrero y del abanico que por cierto, estaban perfectamente combinados con su saco, pantalón y corbata en color blanco y su camisa en un tono intenso de verde, su nombre, Urahara Kisuke.

Había otro hombre, Schiffer Ulquiorra, quien se encontraba sentado junto a la castaña, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello era absolutamente negro. Aquel mortal no decía nada, se limitaba a tomar con elegancia su taza de té, daba la impresión de que era totalmente ajeno al cuadro en el que era, involuntariamente, participe.

Dudó en acercarse, – y ¿quién no lo haría? – pero si no lo hacía ¿a dónde se supone que iría? De cualquier manera, perdido ya estaba. No había forma de que la situación empeorara, o al menos eso pensaba. Sumamente inseguro, atravesó la pequeña puerta de un brinco y se acercó a la mesa.

– Parece que tenemos un invitado – dijo el Rubio mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba – ¿Podrías decirnos tu nombre?

– Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, estoy perdido y quería ver si…

– ¡Oh! ¡Kurosaki-kun! – Exclamó la linda Orihime mientras se ponía de pie – Recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre antes, — llevó su dedo índice a su mejilla y una mueca de duda se reflejó en su cara — quizá si lo repito mil veces logre acordarme – y así comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa gritando el apellido de nuestro protagonista – ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kurosaki –kun! ¡Kurosaki –kun! ¡Kurosaki –kun! ¡Kurosaki –kun! ¡Kurosaki –kun! ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Siento que tuve un Deja vú…Creo que tendré pesadillas después de eso. Mejor continúo con la historia.

Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañez ante la actitud de la castaña, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció de improviso en su cara. Sin embargo, al final decidió ignorarla y se dirigió de nuevo al dueño del vistoso sombrero.

– Necesito encontrar a alguien y quería saber si pueden ayudarme.

– ¡Oh! – Se llevó el abanico hacia su cara y cubrió la mitad de esta – ¡Ya veo! Estás buscando a una hermosa mujer ¿no es así? – dijo el rubio entre risitas.

– ¿Buscando a un hermosa mujer? A mí ¿verdad, guapo? – dijo la bella Rangiku, quien en un ágil movimiento ya se encontraba sobre la espalda del pelinaranjo y lo abrazaba del cuello.

– ¡Qué demonios! – gritó Ichigo al sentir como unos grandes pechos se incrustaba en su espalda de manera amenazadora.

– ¡Matsumoto! ¡Ven aquí! – de nuevo, el peliblanco hacía uso de su fuerte voz.

– ¡Taicho! No se ponga celoso usted sabe que puede dormir en mis pechos cuando quiera – dijo la mujer mientras se soltaba del de orbes marrones y corría junto a su "Taicho" para succionarlo con su arma más poderosa, su delantera.

Ichigo se sentía sumamente confundido ante todos esos acontecimientos, era un mundo demasiado extraño y ¡qué decir de las personas!, necesitaba encontrar a Rukia y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

– Bueno creo que puedo ayudarte. – Urahara había retomado la conversación con Ichigo.

– ¿De verdad? – respondió con incredulidad el Kurosaki

– Sí, en tus ojos puedo ver a la persona que buscas

– Entonces dime ¿cómo llego hasta ella?

– Juju – se llevó de nuevo el abanico a la altura de su boca – eso no es necesario yo te llevaré con ella. Claro que… te costará una módica cantidad

– Pero no traigo dinero

– Entonces, tendré que cobrárselo a otra persona por ti — pronunció entre risas.

Urahara se quitó el sombrero y lo depositó en el suelo. Pronunció unas palabras que Ichigo no logró entender y como por arte de "Kidoh" una mujer de escasa estatura y de negros cabellos salió del sombrero.

– ¿Rukia? – se atrevió a hablar el pelinaranjo

– ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon!– cantaba mientras brincaba fuera del sombrero.

– ¡Tú de nuevo! – exclamó Ichigo mientras señalaba a la "gemela" de su mujer.

La dama de graciosas orejas brincaba alrededor de la mesa. Esta vez, llevaba una canasta llena de lo que parecían huevos de pascua, todos pintados de distintos y llamativos colores. Le dio uno a cada uno de los presentes, incluido el de ojos marrones. Y al ritmo de su "Pyon", la mujer se alejó de nuevo.

Ichigo miró con extrañez el huevo que había sido depositado sobre sus manos, era de mayor dimensión con respecto al que los demás poseían.

– ¡Oye! – Dirigió una mirada de desaprobación hacia el rubio – Yo no te pedí a "esa" – refiriéndose a la versión conejo de su amada.

– Tranquilo, Ichigo – esta vez fue el gato negro quien habló.

– ¡No me tranquilizo! Y de seguro aun así me cobrará. Espera ¿estás hablando? – sus ojos se abrieron cual platos al notar que era con el felino con quien mantenía la conversación.

– No me digas que te asusta un gato simplemente porque habla. Está bien, si prefieres hablar con humanos…

Una gran cantidad de humo salió y cuando éste se dispersó, la imagen de una exuberante mujer, alta, delgada, de obscura piel y morada cabellera apareció desnuda frente él.

– Vis… Vis… ¡Vístete! – gritó mientras cerraba los ojos con "fuerza".

– Jujuju – se escuchó la risita del hombre del sombrero.

– Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda.

– Si, ¡pero ese no es asunto tuyo!

– Como quieras, lo único que debes hacer es apreciar lo que tienes sobre tus manos.

Ichigo obedeció las palabras de Yoruichi y observó con cuidado el amarillezco huevo que se encontraba en sus manos. Sintió, de repente, que algo se movía dentro de él. Al percatarse de que el huevo se agrietaba, se asustó.

– Ummm – un quejido se dejó escuchar, aparentemente la voz provenía del interior del huevo.

Ichigo estuvo tentado a dejarlo caer pero decidió creer que su "solución" estaría dentro del huevo. La mitad de arriba del cascarón se abría. Todos los presentes lo miraban expectante con excepción de Shiffer Ulquiorra, el hombre de negra cabellera y traje color verde, quien no había dejado de tomar su té en todo ese tiempo.

– ¡Al fin, soy libre! – una chillante voz resonó por el lugar – ¡Nee-san, Oh, Nee-san!

Un león de felpa apareció frente a todos. Ichigo ahora si sentía que había perdido la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo los leones eran ovíparos? Su última esperanza, al igual que su sentido común, se había extinguido. Todo parecía estar perdido.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres? – inquirió nuestro Fresita-kun aunque lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento era "Dios, por favor que alguien me despierte ¡Ya!"

– Soy Kon-sama. El genio de la Pascua. Tienes un solo deseo así que no lo desaproveches.

– ¿Genio de pascua? ¿Un deseo?

– Ya que no quieres pedir nada, me iré

– Oye, yo no dije que no quería nada

– Si, si, si. Te llevaré conmigo para que veas que soy bueno.

— Yo también voy — dijo Urahara mientras tomaba una de las patas del "gran" genio.

– Oye, pero a…

Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase cuando de repente todo alrededor de él desapareció. Todo se quedó en blanco por un segundo. Estaba por preguntar que ocurría, cuando comenzó a ver que árboles con blancas rosas aparecían frente a él.

El peluche comenzó a correr y Urahara e Ichigo lo siguieron. Los tres corrieron por un largo camino, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba la misma "coneja" que le había dado a Ichigo el "Kon-huevo"

– ¡Nee-san! – lloriqueaba el león. – ¡Te encontré! – El peluche salió corriendo a gran velocidad hacia "alguien" que se encontraba frente a la escandalosa "Pyon", pero Ichigo no alcanzaba a verla.

El hombre de naranja cabellera, se decidió a continuar caminando en la misma dirección hacia donde había corrido el peluche. Cuando llegó lo encontró en el piso en estado de inconciencia. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Había una mujer idéntica a la que llevaba la canasta de huevos, pero no tenía ni orejas ni cola de conejo.

Aquella dama llevaba un largo vestido blanco, y su cabello estaba amarrado en una especie de moño. Sobre su cabeza había una corona con brillantes diamantes en forma de la cara de un conejo y en su mano derecha sostenía una llamativa varita.

Sin duda, la mujer frente a él era mucho más hermosa que las que había visto con anterioridad, además era su amada. Lo que le confirmaba que era a quien buscaba, era la profunda mirada que provenía de sus violáceos ojos. No podía estar confundiéndola, al menos no por segunda vez en el día.

– ¡Rukia! – exclamó con alegría mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

– ¿Rukia? – Pronunció con desagrado la aludida – ¿Quién te crees que eres, insolente?

– ¿De qué hablas, Rukia? Soy yo, Ichigo

– ¿Ichigo?, Querida ¿conoces a éste hombre? – un joven de azulados cabellos y anteojos se hizo presente en la escena.

El atuendo de aquel hombre estaba coordinado con el de la reina, un perfecto traje en color blanco que poseía una pequeña capa en su espalda. Una gran corona plateada se encontraba sobre la cabeza de éste.

– No, amor. No tengo idea de quien se cree que es, pero osar llamarme por mi nombre es un pecado que no debe ser perdonado

Ichigo no respondía. Todo había sido confuso y tortuoso, pero ver a otro hombre sostener la mano de "su mujer" y llamarla de manera amorosa, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre, algo que calaba hondamente en su alma.

— Y tú ¿qué quieres ahora, Urahara— esta vez la morena se dirigía al rubio

— Me tomé la molestia te traer frente a usted a este extraño, su alteza. Pensé que podía ser un enemigo peligroso y no quería que estuviera en riesgo su reino, majestad. — hizo una leve reverencia y después volvió a su posición.

— ¡Chappy! — Habló con fuerza la morena — Dale a este hombre su recompensa.

La del leotardo blanco avanzó hasta Urahara con largos brincos. Cuando llegó hasta él, le entregó una bolsa llena de dulces. En respuesta, los ojos del morenos brillaron con gran intensidad y en escasos segundos desapareció del lugar sin si quiera emitir comentario alguno.

Ichigo continuaba en su estado de estupefacción. El darse cuenta de que la persona que tanto amaba no lo reconocía era el dolor más grande que había sentido en sus 25 años de vida, de los cuales 10 los había pasado en compañía de ésta.

– Rukia, ¿realmente no sabes quién soy? — se atrevió a hablar. Su voz sonaba tan quebrada como lo estaba su corazón.

La mujer soltó la mano de su acompañante y caminó rumbo a Ichigo.

– Para ti, insolente, soy la Reina Kuchiki Rukia, emperatriz del país de Pascua, aunque también es conocido como Byakuyalandia, en honor a mi querido nii-sama que en paz descanse. — se llevó una mano al corazón y agachó la cabeza en señal de dolor.

– Querida, tú hermano está de vacaciones en el país de Navidad ¿lo recuerdas?

**País de Navidad**

– ¿Cómo ves pequeño, Byakuya? ¿Quieres algún juguete? – mencionaba un hombre gordo, de gran barba, que vestía un traje en color rojo.

– ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? La clase, por ende no quiero ninguno de tus tontos juguetes – dijo con solemnidad un hombre alto de negros cabellos.

– Entonces ¿no quieres la nueva versión del embajador de las algas?

– ¿El embajador de las algas? – Los ojos del mayor de los Kuchiki se llenaron de un intenso brillo – ¡Claro que lo quiero!

– No te lo daré por ser un chico malo, muy malo

– Shire, Senbonzakura

Millones de petalos de flor de cerezo rodearon al obeso hombre, rápida y amenazadoramente se acercaron a él para después… ¡CENSURADO!

**País de Pascua**

– Lo que digas, Ishida.

Ichigo parecía no escuchar las palabras de la mujer y en un rápido movimiento la tomó entre sus brazos.

– ¡Oye, idiota! ¡suéltame! – gritó la menuda reina mientras intentaba zafarse

– ¡No quiero!

– ¡Guardias! – esta vez fue el rey Ishida Uryuu quien habló.

– ¡Ordene emperador! – un ejército de hombres al más puro estilo "espartano" se hizo presente en el lugar.

– ¡Alejen a ese hombre de la reina! – ordenó de inmediato el imponente rey.

El pelinaranjo se vio separado, por la fuerza, de la mujer que había estado buscando todo ese día desde que despertó.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Insolente! ¡Delincuente!– Gritaba con fiereza la menuda mujer – Tu castigo será vagar con Chappy todos los días. – Dijo mientras señalaba a la mujer con la que Ichigo se había encontrado en el prado – No podrás descansar ni un instante. Deberás repartir huevos de pascua los 500 días del año.

– Son 365 días, mi reina – intervino el de anteojos.

– Son los que yo diga, Ishida

– Sí, su alteza.

– Pero para que veas que mi bondad no tiene límites, te daré el honor de vestir de conejo. – La reina hizo un movimiento con su barita.

El hombre de marrones orbes se encontró vestido con un gran disfraz de conejo color naranja y una canasta repleta de huevos en su brazo derecho.

– ¡Oye enana, quítame esto! ¡Es horrendo!

– ¡¿Horrendo? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el traje oficial de los conejos de pascua? ¡Deberías sentirte alagado, forastero!

– Amor, vamos – se acercó de nuevo a la morena pero esta vez fue Ishida Uryuu quién se lo impidió.

– Aparentemente, trabajar 500 días al año no ha sido suficiente castigo para ti. ¿Quién te crees para dirigirte de esa manera a mi esposa?

– Uryuu, querido, son 365, no seas ignorante

– Pero mi reina, tu dijiste que eran 500

– Yo jamás diría semejante tontería

Ichigo sintió que el piso se le movió. Estar en un mundo que no era el suyo, era extraño, conocer gente loca era desconcertante, estar vestido de conejo era molesto, pero ver a otro referirse a su Rukia como "su esposa" era lo peor que había sentido en toda su vida. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

– ¡Rukia! Eso no es cierto ¿verdad? ¡Rukia! ¡Tú eres mi esposa!

– ¿Tuya? – dijo de forma burlesca Uryuu. –Sí, claro – expresó con sarcasmo.

El de anteojos caminaba hacia la que denominaba como "su esposa", la tomó entre sus brazos y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia sus labios. La imagen era desagradable ante los orbes marrones. Dolorosa y desgarradora al extremo.

– ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

– ¡Ichigo! ¡Despierta, Idiota!

– ¿Qué? – Ichigo se sentó de golpe sobre su cama. Sintió en automático el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón contra su pecho. Se encontraba en un cuarto con escasa luz. Su cuarto.

– Hey, Ichigo ¿estás bien? – se volteó rápidamente hacia la voz que lo llamaba

– ¿Rukia? — mencionó dudoso.

– Claro que soy yo, ¿estás bien? — el ceño de la mujer estaba fruncido en señal de su profunda preocupación.

– Eso… eso creo – su respiración estaba muy agitada y gotas de sudor escurrían de su nuca.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? No, había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y espabilarse un poco. Recordó entonces que había discutido con su esposa antes de irse a dormir porque ella le pidió que la acompañara a ver la famosa película de "Una pascua con Chappy" a lo que él se había negado rotundamente.

"Karma" – pensó en aquel momento el pelinaranjo– De ahora en adelante se la pensaría dos veces antes de negarle algo a su esposa, aparentemente su subconsciente la amaba tanto como él, al grado de castigarlo por desobedecerla.

La escasa luz, de la lámpara que se localizaba sobre la pequeña mesa, le permitía a Ichigo ver con cierta claridad a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado, sobre la cama.

– Rukia – fue lo que exclamó cuando jaló a su mujer del brazo para poder abrazarla con fuerza y desespero. – Enana tonta.

– Ichigo me estás asustando.

– Mi Rukia – repitió su nombre sin soltarla – no vas a irte con otro ¿verdad?

– Ichigo ¿de qué va esto? – El comentario la había molestado y decidió separarse del abrazo en el que Ichigo la mantenía pero no lo lograba – Llevamos a penas 4 meses de casados y ya estas dudando. Esta vez te golpearé más fuerte.

– Tienes razón, es solo que tuve una pesadilla. Una horrenda, en todos los sentidos.

– Aún estas temblando, ¿qué pudo ser tan malo, amor?

– Nada que no se arregle con un "Te amo, amado esposo"

– Te amo, idiota.

– Casi – dijo entre risas Ichigo.

– Sudaste mucho, quizá se te bajó el azúcar o algo, iré por un chocolate al refrigerador antes de que te desmayes.

Desde hace un mes, que supieron que Rukia estaba embarazada de su primogénito, guardaban cosas dulces en el refrigerador, por si la morena padecía uno de sus "antojos" a media noche.

Rukia se soltó con desgano del amarre en el que la mantenía su esposo. Cuando ella se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia fuera de la habitación, Ichigo no dejó de apreciar como el corto y blanco camisón se ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo de la mujer que tanto deseaba y que no aparentaba los 3 meses de embarazo que llevaba.

La de ojos índigo apenas había llegado a la cocina de su pequeño departamento cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

– Lo único que necesito, eres tú – le escuchó susurrar en su oído.

Ichigo hizo a un lado el cabello de Rukia y comenzó a besar su cuello con lentitud, aprovechando para respirar su suave aroma a fresas.

– Te amo – espetó con dulzura el pelinaranjo. –Te amo tanto.

Rukia se separó del abrazo y se giró para poder ver a su esposo a los ojos.

– ¿A qué debemos tanta cursilería, señor Kurosaki?

– A que no quiero que se vayan de mi lado nunca, señora Kurosaki. Ni usted ni este pequeño o pequeña que está aquí – señaló mientras colocaba su mano con sutileza en el vientre de Rukia. – Ustedes son mi familia, lo que más amo, no sería nada sin ustedes.

Ichigo se acercó a los labios de Rukia y comenzó a besarlos, ella respondió positivamente el acercamiento de su esposo, correspondiendo con dulzura su contacto. Ambos jugaban con sus labios suavemente, Rukia se aferraba al cuello de Ichigo mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la subía a la robusta y larga mesa que se encontraba junto a ellos.

Él permaneció parado y se acomodó entre las piernas de su mujer. Descendió de los labios de Rukia hasta llegar a su cuello, y así, saborearlo. Subía, con su lengua, desde el inicio del esternón hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la menuda mujer, para después descender lentamente hasta su posición inicial mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en el obscuro cabello de la joven y la otra viajaba hasta uno de sus senos.

Rukia gimoteaba ante las sensaciones que le propinaba su esposo, el deseo la embargaba como una invisible capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba cuando Ichigo comenzó a acariciar su busto por debajo de ropa, era una caricia fuerte pero cuidadosa. Ichigo siempre tenía precaución de no lastimarla. Su sobreprotección innecesaria era una de las razones por las que ella se había enamorado de él desde hace ya 10 años atrás.

El continuo rose que mantenía su miembro con la intimidad de su mujer, lo estaba torturando. Su necesidad de poseerla aumentaba a cada instante. Después de haber tenido aquella pesadilla en donde Rukia no era su esposa había sentido una ansiedad por ella, indescriptible, pero en ese momento, ya no era esa su motivación, sino el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, de amarla de la manera en la que lo hacía, con todo su ser.

La escasa ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Para Ichigo, el camisón de Rukia era sumamente provocativo pero necesitaba más de ella, sentirla en su totalidad, acariciarla, besarla, amarla; por lo que la prenda no tardó en ser destrozada y agradeció el hecho de que no hubiera nada debajo. Él solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negros que no tardaron en desaparecer de su cuerpo por obra de ella.

Dominados por sus instintos, su deseo pero sobre todo el gran amor que se profesaban mutuamente, se encontraban ya sobre la mesa de madera de color cobrizo. Rukia permanecía debajo, acariciando el torso desnudo de su esposo, besando sus labios con desespero y ansiedad.

Cuando el respirar se volvía extremadamente necesario, Ichigo se soltaba de los suaves labios de su mujer. Admiraba su rostro con detenimiento, sus brillantes ojos índigo lo atrapaban siempre que los veía. Su boca entreabierta le parecía sumamente incitante y poder admirar su cuerpo desnudo era demasiado excitante ante sus ojos.

Deslumbrado, la contempló unos segundos para después, recorrer su senos detenidamente, con su lengua. Los surcaba para luego succionar y morder los rosados botones que los coronaban.

Rukia arqueaba su espalda ante la oleada de placer que la embargaba. Enterraba sus blanquecinos dedos en la naranja cabellera del hombre. Mordía su labio inferior intentando controlar el ardor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo intento de control se perdió cuando Ichigo subió por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su intimidad para acariciarla por premura.

El pelinaranjo sintió la humedad de la mujer bajo él. Dejó de besar su busto para dirigirse de nuevo a su cara, quería regocijarse de su expresión mientras la acariciaba. Conocía a la perfección lo que sus mimos provocaban en su esposa, y le encantaba. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el único hombre capaz de tenerla de esa manera. La sentía tan suya y él era tan de ella, que las miradas bastaban para corroborarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Ichigo la veía directamente. El marrón de sus orbes parecía derretido, su brillo los había convertido casi en oro. El deseo que irradiaba su mirada la hacía sonrojar, pero a la vez la alegraba de una manera inmensa, porque ella lo deseaba de la misma forma.

Con cuidado se introdujo en ella, alargando el momento lo máximo posible. Recordó, entonces, la primera vez que estuvo con ella, en unas cabañas en provincia. Aquella ocasión había sentido que estaba frente al ángel más puro y no importa que tantas veces estuviera en la misma situación, seguía pensando lo mismo. La pálida piel, el brillo intenso del índigo de sus ojos, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la suavidad de su cuerpo, lo rosado de sus labios, para él, era imposible denominarla de otra manera que no fuera "angelical".

La velocidad de la danza de sus caderas era ascendente, a la par que sus respiraciones, latidos y los gemidos emitidos por ambos. Sus distorsionados nombres resonaban por todo el departamento. Sonidos que emergían suplicantes de mayor intensidad era el resultado del fuego inapagable en el que se habían fundido sus cuerpos. Las desbocadas sensaciones los recorrían sin piedad volviéndolos presa del sublime éxtasis.

La unión en la que se encontraban, no solo sus cuerpos sino también, sus almas era tan imponente y perfecto como un bello eclipse.

Cuando fue imposible seguir postergando lo inevitable, ambos llegaron al más dulce y excelso orgasmo. Ichigo se dejó caer con cautela sobre el cuerpo de Rukia. Se quedó un par de minutos así. Poco después, se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder levantar su cabeza y repartir pequeños besos sobre la frente, labios, mejillas y nariz de su amada.

Al poco rato, Ichigo notó que su esposa se había quedado dormida. Los síntomas del embarazo la dejaban más agotada de lo normal. La contempló con ternura y acarició su rostro con su mano. La amaba, eso era un verdadero e inapelable hecho.

Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la mesa para después colocar a Rukia sobre sus brazos y dirigirse a su recamara.

Depositó a la morena sobre la cama, con suavidad, y la cubrió con la blanca sábana de satén. Teniendo atención en no despertar a Rukia, Ichigo se acomodó en su lado de la cama. Cuando estaba por apagar la luz de la lámpara, la voz de su esposa lo sorprendió.

– Te amo, Ichigo…

Ichigo se giró y notó que estaba dormida. No era la primera vez que hablaba en sueños pero el escuchar su nombre luego de un "Te amo" hizo que esbozara una cálida y dulce sonrisa. Su esposa lo amaba tanto como él, a ella y eso era lo mejor de la vida, lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. El tener al amor de su vida junto a él, cada día, convertía su mundo en un verdadero país de las maravillas.

**FIN**


End file.
